


And if we could (would you?)

by SoftSpaceLove



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is an idiot for not leaving his office, Ben regrets, Ben wants an opportunity, Boss/Employee Relationship, But she don't want it from Ben fucking Solo, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rey wants a hug, Secret Relationship, They probably fuck on their office, burn a little slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26703640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSpaceLove/pseuds/SoftSpaceLove
Summary: They had never seen each other, had never spoken, and had never yelled at each other. He had no idea of her name and although she knew it because he was her boss and the son of the owner of the company; they were strangers. And then how they were strangers who ignored their existence, but who shared the same workplace; he didn't look up the moment she entered his office. Not for lack of education. He was angry and if he looked at this employee in the eye it would be rude. So Ben left his angry eyes on the files in his hands and they didn't move; though the lyrics danced and fluttered. He didn't have glasses, so he pretended to read. He wouldn't have been able to see her when he walked into his office, but she spoke and Ben was not hearing impaired.He may have noticed his British accent when she greeted him and walked over to his desk, but he was totally absorbed in other files that he kept pretending he wasn't there. He would have seen her eyes, so perhaps he would not have treated her so badly when he finally broke the silence:"You are fired.In which Ben fires the company's favorite employee without even knowing his name.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kaydel Ko Connix/Temmin "Snap" Wexley, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	And if we could (would you?)

**Author's Note:**

> here we go!  
> this is my first Reylo fic  
> don't be rude please!!  
> This will be a quick burn. I don't think it will pass more than 3 chapters or 4.
> 
> All I know is I'm having too much fun with this.
> 
> don't forget to read the tags!
> 
> enjoy!!!

**And if we could (Would you?)**

He didn't know all the employees in his department. One of the reasons was because he never went to the meetings (parties) that Human resources organized. Ben always left early once every two months thanks to that. He told his secretary that he had a lot of work to do. Too much paperwork to eat cake vegan, cupcakes with stevia, or fruit juices (because definitely, Leia had implemented a healthy eating rule) So, Ben wouldn't have been able to meet her at those party-erh recreational gatherings of HIS employees.

Then he thought may have bumped into her on the way to the bathroom, as he was passing right outside his office door. But it was impossible that he had not turned his eyes to look at her; because Ben would notice his sweet scent; he would have stopped looking at his cell phone, drunk his coffee, or looked at the floor to see her. Ben would have raised his fucking face and stared at her tanned legs (because by the time he turned around he would only see her back).

He only imagined IF he had seen her in the hallway; would have gone to a hideous Human Resources (HR) meeting JUST to meet her.

In the cafeteria? Yes, he was sure they had collided in line at the cafeteria a couple of times. But again. Ben was so addicted to schedules and punctuality, that as long as he was ordering his coffee, she would be last in line. It was the schedules that were to blame for all this CHAOS. Because if Ben didn't have to be there fifteen minutes early to open the front door of his work department (a rule that HE had advised Leia so that no further files would be lost) they would have been in line MORE than once. He would have given her his place so she wouldn't be late (because he is her boss) she would have smiled at him and the next day they would be talking; they would be friends. Because he would find out later that her name is _Rey_ , not Miss Johnson, and that she is very cheerful and kind to everyone. Then he was sure that she would also smile at him the same way she laughed at little Tico (Paige's younger sister) and the traitorous boy (Finn?) From the accounting department, who was always by Dameron's side. — but all this would discover much later that day —

The only thing he could say right now; it was that he had more than one stupid reason floating in his head for not having crossed paths with Rey before calling her into his office that morning, simply using her last name as a reference and firing her.

The "would" doesn't exist, Ben; he reminded himself. Because even if he imagined a thousand reasons, situations, and excuses for which he had not met her before firing her; the most important moment: it is the present.

And in the present, they had never seen each other, had never spoken, and had never yelled at each other. He had no idea of her name and although she knew it because he was her boss and the son of the owner of the company; they were strangers. And then how they were strangers who ignored their existence, but who shared the same workplace; he didn't look up the moment she entered his office. Not for lack of education. He was angry and if he looked at this employee in the eye it would be rude. So Ben left his angry eyes on the files in his hands and they didn't move; though the lyrics danced and fluttered. He didn't have glasses, so he pretended to read. He wouldn't have been able to see her when he walked into his office, but she spoke and Ben was not hearing impaired.

He didn't even bother to pay attention to her voice.

Shit.

He may have noticed his British accent when she greeted him and walked over to his desk, but he was totally absorbed in other files that he kept pretending he wasn't there. He would have seen her eyes, so perhaps he would not have treated her so badly when he finally broke the silence:

"Due to budget cuts and your poor ability to handle situations. You are fired," he looked away for a few seconds at the folder in his hands, the girl's file (which he didn't even bother to read) just to remember her last name. "Miss Johnson.

"Sorry?" she sounded concerned, but not enough to think it was real.

"You are fired for what happened yesterday night." repeated, knowing that her fired employee understood exactly what situation he was referring to.

"But if you gave me a chance to explain-

"You're fired." Ben cut him off. He was very tired of hearing excuses for the same boring incident from the day before; had left earlier to avoid the invitation to the HR party. So he was not present when it all unfolded. If Ben had been there they would not have made a fuss.

That is why he forced Mitaka to remember every minute detail and endured his stuttering for more than half an hour that morning. He doesn't need more of that or any more explanations.

"It was not my fault. In any case, it was not even under my supervision. I am in charge of the IT department. I had no responsibility with that specific area, Mr. Solo."

"What about all that commotion and violence? You were the head of the department and therefore had more authority than those presents," she exclaimed passing the files from one pile to another pile of papers. Ben didn't like them piling up in front of her desk. It made him look like he was disorganized or sloppy. And Ben could be many things, but he was serious about his job. "You couldn't keep things under control.

"That was a private problem, you have nothing to-

"Private or company problem, it was your fault not to keep them under control." he felt a slight tremor gurgling under his eye. It was a tic that he thought he had overcome, but his voice. The voice of this girl with a British accent made him nervous. "And there it is. That shows that you are not prepared. Your weakness always comes out." ran a nervous hand through his hair. Ben can almost hear Snoke's voice in his ears, hir old boss from his old job at FO. A chill crept up his spine. And that may have momentarily distracted him because she moved closer to his desk, placed both hands on the ebony wood, and fixed her eyes on him. Just like that, Ben took his eyes off her hands and rested on her silhouette.

His mouth parted. He felt the nerve in his eyelid jump in anticipation of his words.

"You weren't there" her voice came out firm and challenging.

Their faces were close. Not too much, but enough that he could sink into every groove and freckle of her tanned test. He wanted to travel through every shadow and light on her skin, but she showed him her teeth.

"No why-

A slight stutter. And since how long had he stuttered again ?!

"You were NOT there," he repeated with an exaggerated accent. "Understands?" she narrowed her eyes and clenched the thin jaw. "I DO, so you can't tell me how the events happened. You CAN'T talk about me as if I didn't do my job well. Because sir, the only thing I DO is do my job well unlike you."

"Work? I DO my work I-everything- ME" he wanted to match her tone of voice, but she just took advantage. It pushed his back.

"WHAT KIND of CEO hides in her office day and night!?" She raised her hands to hit the air. "I have been here longer than YOU, I know YOUR employees better than YOU. I didn't abandon my family when they need me most. And even if you are Leía's son, I don't care if you accuse me with mom. You don't deserve the family you have ".

To hell with that freckles! That touched meat! It was a dirty thrust. His jaw dropped and he monetarily forgot about wanting to bite her pretty pink lips, now he wanted to bite her jugular. Her last sentences came out overflowing with resentment and she repudiated. As if she knew him! That nobody he had just met. That nobody who showed him his dark side. The side that all people use to defend against someone who humiliates them or attacks them with words. The same dark side that he had used most of his life; in school, in high school, but more so, in his previous job. That side any employee would use if they are being (unfairly) fired.

That "nobody" hurt him, because he told the truth.

So Ben was abusive. He got up from his comfortable chair, pushing his back roughly; just to intimidate that impertinent little girl with his size. But it didn't work, because she didn't step back an inch, didn't even flinch from his massive body. That made his veins boil under his skin.

She cornered him against the wall to attack, he was just going to reply "You don't know me. You don't know shit about me. You are nothing for me." from his perspective, Ben was correct. This girl was just one more employee who had shown again that he didn't have a good handle on her emotions (like Ben) He had no idea how he knew so much about his private life; suspected Dameron, perhaps his cousin Kaydel. But if she left her office and didn't see her again, she would be happy.

Very happy.

It would have been completely happy if and only yes; Ben wouldn't have looked up and stopped at the tear that was rolling down her cheeks. It was as if the room around him had vanished leaving only a clair and solid figure in front of him.

Ben was so angry at his words. He was so focused on not paying attention to her, that don't saw the chocolate locks that framed her face, her hazel eyes that in the warm morning light he saw the green flecks dotted, more freckles than he registered at first, and the nice dress creamy that clung to her curves.

Ben felt every muscle in his face relax; They went from being hard and tense to being soft and relaxed. Because when she stuttered to lash out again with her knives like words; for the first time in a long time feel guilt and compassion. In the moment when her eyes became more sinuous because of how glassy they were and her tender cheeks were stained red with anger, as well as her forehead, ears, and beautiful nose. He forgot because he was angry in the first place. Ben forgets it and even though he wanted to get angry again; could not.

Ben just kept looking at how broken she was without saying anything. He had hurt her. One of those words he said before hurt her and now she was bleeding in front of him. Worst of all, he didn't even remember her happy face. All he remembered about Miss Johnson were tears and anger on his cheeks.

She must have thought he was crazy, for standing there not doing or saying anything; because when their eyes connected, she furrowed her brows in anger. Perhaps his eyes were wider than normal because she got mad.

"Are you making fun of me?" a tear slid down her chin.

Quite the opposite wanted to tell her. He wasn't making fun of her.

"Oh, I get it. Is this how we should all be here. Empty and emotionless?

Did it really look empty and emotionless? That couldn't be possible. He was sure he had an expression between admired by her beauty and sorry for making her cry. She wasn't seeing him clearly because of the tears. It was so obvious! If someone else had been in the room they would have told Rey that he was clearly sorry.

"Good. Y-you, win. I lost. Maybe I can't control my emotions well." His pretty pink lips met in a line. She whimpered and angrily wiped away the tears that had not yet flowed from her eyes.

"Wait". whispered, but he was sure she hadn't heard.

"I'm done here, Mr. Solo." and he left.

He left it frozen for several minutes.

Should he talk to his mother? Should he tell her that he had made one of his favorite employees cry? What had Miss Johnson fired by mistake?

No

Ben didn't do, didn't say anything. He just thought and thought and repeated in his head what had just happened a thousand times as if he could change something.

It wasn't until a sound on his laptop told him he had a new email that he seemed to react.

Before opening the mail, his cell phone vibrated on his table. The name Leía Organa flickered on the screen. That terrified him, however, he answered the call as if nothing had happened.

"Ben, I want to talk to you. Please come to my office."

He heard his mother's neutral voice.

"Right. I'll go right away." He wanted to sound calm and relaxed, but it was hard to pretend that Leia hadn't found out. What's more, he was sure that when the girl left his office crying, all the employees pointed a finger at and accused him of his mother. She must have spent almost an hour reassuring her. Now it was her turn to deal with him.

He left the office. He knew that from the silence that was accentuated everyone was looking at him with hatred. He had become abusive and feared boss that Snoke had created (his previous boss, at his previous job). They couldn't judge him. They didn't live the hell that was working for the FIRSTORDER. So before he freaked out, he made sure not to look at anyone until he got to the elevator.

Ben arrived faster than it wishes; he blamed his long legs for not being short enough to give him more time to think. Anyway, he stood in front of his mother's office undecided to pass. He knew Miss Johnson would probably be there and should eat his pride like a snake eats a mouse.

His mind wandered; maybe, in this case, she would be the mouse and Ben the snake. Because if she was there and had cowardly accused him after yelling in his face that he didn't deserve a hint of love, family, or light in life (even if it was true) he was going to want to devour her whole.

She took a deep breath and walked quickly into Leía's cute monochrome office. The white walls and acrid furniture made his eyesight weaker.

She was there. It was the second thing that made her eyesight weaker even more, if possible. He took a moment to appreciate her back, before closing the door slowly. Her chocolate hair was tied up in a messy bun (which she just discovered), her shoulders rose and fell unevenly, and her hands clung to the fabric of her dress with distinct discomfort. She was agitated as if she had just walked into the office seconds before him, but she couldn't know it anyway. She was there. She was there. Fuck.

The door clicked as he closed it, but the silence was still just as unflappable.

He walked with his gaze on the floor until he was six feet from her, as far away as possible, but not far enough not to glance at her sideways.

Oh yeah, it's over. She had accused him and now the one who was fired and exiled would be him, not her.

"Ben" proceeds his mother diplomatically, even with his own name. "Rey was not at fault for that incident.

Ben is surprised. He knows this girl is special, but he has no idea that she is close to his mother. She knows now because she calls her name, Rey, and Leía rarely behaves that way with her employees, erhm- co-workers. With so much fire in her blood she is afraid that her name will evaporate; but she cools off when she realizes that their names have three letters and that they probably share an -e- in the middle. Stupid, but spelling reminds him of school and the spelling contests he won for Leía. At the time she was still smiling at him and looking at him as a son (nine years?) Not as a stranger.

"I take all the blame and I know you don't have enough power, yet, to fire me." Is severe. It is hard for him to believe that he is defending her tooth and nail. Ben never remembers seeing his mother that way. Not even when he was a little boy and the neighbor, two years older than him, bothered him. She spoke like a diplomat when she was a young mother. Now Leia speaks like a mother lioness defending her cubs; rather, it behaves like a lioness defending the little mouse from being eaten by the snake.

That stuns him. He doesn't know whether to feel jealous for Rey or happy that his mother approves of his tastes in women for once in his life. Well, she didn't know for now; even Rey had no idea.

Jesus Christ. Would he know at some point? Suddenly he wasn't as fired up as he thought and it was only because he had made her cry; Or maybe because she had an accent, pretty hazel eyes, the right number of freckles, and she was so beautiful that-

"Ben, things are not as you think.

Leía's eyes go from Ben to Rey. He doesn't know why she's still there; Standing without saying, or doing anything, she thinks Leia doesn't dare tell her to leave the room. But the damage done.

Leía proceeds to retell all the problem that Mitaka related to her. A fight between two employees that ended with a broken table, broken glass, many documents torn in half, and some blood. As Leia recounts her side of the story, Ben grows increasingly pale. Right, it was two employees fighting to the death, but it really was a private matter. Snap from HR believed Poe had slept with his girlfriend (now fiancée) Kaydel (At this point Ben had no idea his cousin was dating a loser. But no one bothered to tell him that he was getting married either. Pff Would they invite him to the wedding?) Anyway, Dameron was supposed to have had something with Kaydel (who he hadn't slept with, was the question) He denied everything, Snap didn't believe him and the blows began. That traitorous boy Finn (Traitor because he released the gossip about his previous job in FO) tried to protect Dameron, but everything got out of control and ... It was Rey (fuck Mitaka) IT WAS KING NOT PAIGE TICO who when trying to separate them ended up crashing into a wall. He fell to the floor and cut himself on the glass. Apparently they had to put three stitches on his left hand and many patches.

Jesus Christ, he was going to kill Mitaka.

"I'm going to see Poe," he blurted out suddenly.

Rey backed away slowly and left the room. Leia tried to say something else, but fell silent. He couldn't even look at her.

She knew it, now she was the villain in this and her mother was not going to forgive her for this serious mistake.

And how come he haven't seen that damn blindfold before ?!

"Ben, sit down

But Ben didn't sit down. He didn't until he heard the door slowly close behind him. He shifted his eyes back a bit to make sure they weren't in the same room anymore. He hesitated a bit and sat up, twisting his feet uncomfortably just because the chair wasn't made for someone his size.

He wasn't aware of how hot he was until he felt the blush on his cheeks reach his ears. "I was just doing my job," was not what he meant, but the words came out of his haughty and challenging lips. "I thought you were correct." It had been a long time since he felt the vivid need to contradict his mother, as if he were still a teenager. If Ben had shrugged his shoulders disinterestedly, rolled his eyes, or turned his back on his mother to leave the room by banging on the door; Leia would have sent him to therapy again and he hated it. So instead of doing something more stupid he did something even more stupid, because he was angry. Angry with himself. "You're favoring her. She arrived a few months ago and is already the head of her department" came out as an accusation and not as a question as she had planned.

"She's worked here for almost two years, Benny," Leía blurted out with all the calm in the world. "Accept that you were wrong, just like me. I knew what was happening to this pair of fools, but I couldn't foresee what would happen next.

Ben knew it was too late to repent and apologize to Rey. She hated him and he was too confused by all those new emotions of compassion? Unbridled sexual attraction? jealousy? Ben used to be too proud to accept and back down; But in this case, I really know if it felt sick to do what you did that morning.

"It was Rey who warned me that nothing good would come out of all this, I thought I was exaggerating, but a man's jealousy can go a long way, right?" Leía slowly rejoined. He walked over to where he was sitting and looked down at him. "It wasn't your fault, I believe you. You only deal with numbers, statistics, but you don't like dealing with emotions. You have to-

"She hates me.

"Apologize.

"What for? She hates me.

"Find a way, you are good at finding solutions, Benjamin." He squeezed his hand, only lowered his head. "She's a good girl. Hardworking and honest. We had dinner with her at Christmas. She sat next to Chewie and kept talking about cars with your father.

Fuck. That information changed everything. She had taken her place (her chair) at the long dining room table in HIS home. Then she must know him better than she first thought. -You don't deserve the family you have- of course, you didn't deserve it. Ben closed his eyes as if trying to lessen a headache. There was also the fact that he had met her at the Thanksgiving dinner that Leia invited him to and Han encouraged him to go, but it wasn't because he was wasting time with Bazine, his ex-girlfriend.

On New Years it was the same story, but it was Luke who called him that time, so he had other reasons for not going to his childhood home. To the house where Rey had been; eating turkey, drinking champagne and helping his mother make cute gingerbread cookies. The same cookies that Ben made with his grandmother Pádme at age seven every Christmas.

"I see ... now you invite strangers to your home and call them family." A resentful tone in his words. He didn't know why he was acting like this.

It's just, YES, he was burning with jealousy, but he was also angry that he hadn't met her first.

"Is there something wrong with inviting her to dinner? I know you're angry, but this is enough- Leía hit the table with both hands, not so hard but it wasn't a gentle touch." You unfairly fired an employee I trust. If you had consulted with me or Poe first you would know the whole story and you would not behave as you are doing now. "She meant adolescent, but didn't. Ben was sure." A boy "he thought he heard her murmur." If you had gone to Human Resources meetings, you would know the full story of your own employees and your cousin. " a hand to the head. "I've been very permissive with you, Ben. For everything that happened. I gave you time to feel comfortable; But you've been here for six months and you keep closing up with people. I know it's hard for you For me it is too, because you are my only child. "She paused. She saw something in his gaze that became softer." So from now on I want you to try talking to our co-workers. Try it, Ben. Just try it.

"I will do it.

"And I would like you to be more forthcoming with Poe or with me regarding the decisions you make in the future.

He nodded

"And Ben, son, apologize to Rey.

"Right. Anything else?

"Fix her new contract for the next quarter-

Ben doesn't respond, he just nods and walks away with embarrassment staining his ears.

He locks himself in his office long enough that no one else calls him all afternoon. He doesn't go to the cafeteria for lunch, he doesn't come out to criticize Dameron's work. He only leaves when it is time to leave for the head of the department, that is, eight at night.

To his surprise, when he opens his door he hears laughter. Radiant and musical. He wonders who it belongs to until he turns his face and sees her. She watches Rey very happy, sitting on top of Poe's desk, who is in her chair dangerously close to her long legs and on her other side little Tico and the traitor.

She couldn't see him because she's turning her back on him, but when she's going to go to the elevator. Her friends' giggles fade. Dameron looks at him and dares to move his head from side to side in disapproval, the Tico girl hides a lock of hair in her ear and Finn looks at him like a hawk.

Ugh. Maybe like a wolf or any animal that doesn't eat snakes.

He keeps staring at him until Ben presses the elevator button and the pulleys collide with each other. Only then does Rey stop laughing and start whispering things to his friends. They smile and go back to business as if Ben was no longer there.

For a moment he was sure that one day she too would smile at him the way she laughed with little Tico, the traitorous boy, and Dameron; but now she thinks it's impossible.

Ben didn't accept that his new work environment was screwed up when he fired Rey, until he got into his sports car and started the engine.


End file.
